<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Day by MadReisz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652133">All Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadReisz/pseuds/MadReisz'>MadReisz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light BDSM, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadReisz/pseuds/MadReisz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet you couldn’t go a day without touching me.” He says, smirk firmly in place and eyes glittering bright. </p><p>Mew snorts, “You’re talking about yourself, no?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MewGulf - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ABEChallenge2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadReisz/pseuds/MadReisz">MadReisz</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ABEChallenge2">ABEChallenge2</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't have time to edit this, so I hope there aren't any glaring mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00:00</p><p>“I bet you couldn’t go a day without touching me.” He says, smirk firmly in place and eyes glittering bright. </p><p>Mew snorts, “You’re talking about yourself, no?”</p><p>00:10</p><p>He’s in the bathroom, mouth foaming and toothbrush rinsed, when the door is pushed open. Mew enters the small space and Gulf watches in the mirror as his boyfriend’s eyes travel down toward the floor. He feels heat blossom along his skin and continues to keep his gaze trained on those dark eyes. Eyes which lazily roam back up and leave a hot path in their wake. </p><p>Gulf feels a shiver forming at the base of this skull, but the biting sensation from his mouth distracts him from it and forces him to spit into the sink. When his eyes traverse back up from the toothpaste, Mew is watching him, brown eyes darkening to coal. This time he does shiver and the lilt from his boyfriend’s mouth means that he’s been caught. </p><p>He curses internally and turns his attention toward cleaning the white foam from around his lips. Turning off the water, he twists around to face his boyfriend, fully aware of how his lips must appear puffed and shiny, like after his lips have been preoccupied with kissing or sucking. Gulf is infinitely happy when Mew can’t make eye contact again for being preoccupied by visually tracing those lips. He pouts them slightly and hears a low growl emanate from Mew; the sound shoots right down to his cock. Fuck.</p><p>00:24</p><p>The steam from his bowl is swirling and dissipating into the warm morning air and Gulf can’t wait to eat his congee with the many side dishes that Mew has laid out on their small, round kitchen table. He waits though, in the doorway until the older male looks up from his seat, face slowly ascending, while eyes fixated on the still-bare chest. They look like opposites: he is wearing only his briefs, while Mew has on slacks, a white tee, and an unbuttoned grey dress shirt. Gulf sees the emerald tie hanging over the back of the chair and tries to remember what the special occasion might be.</p><p>“I left yours on the counter,” Mew states unaffectedly.</p><p>Gulf purses his lips, but moves over to his bowl and notices that there isn’t a spoon. He turns back to Mew, but the placement on the table meant for him is also empty and his boyfriend seems more intrigued with the side dishes than helping. Holding back a sigh, he opens the drawer where the eating utensils are located, but that too fails him. Great, he’ll have to wash one of the dirty ones. </p><p>When the water is hot enough, he grasps the spoon and rinses first, before reaching for the sponge he already prepared. A limb that doesn’t belong to him enters his peripheral vision before his eyes can focus and he realizes that Mew is reaching for the salt shaker on the small shelf above the sink. Gulf’s fingers land on the plush of the damp sponge and sink slightly. He swallows, acutely aware of how close the other man is behind him by the heat along his bare back.</p><p>“Almost forgot.” It’s Mew’s deep tenor that purrs along his ear canal that shakes Gulf’s awareness. The water is still running, but-</p><p>He’s frozen as the hand that reached for the salt begins to retract almost inhumanly slow. Then a sudden crisp brush along the bottom of his back causes goosebumps to trail along his arms. The hot water keeps running. After a second, he recognizes that it’s Mew’s shirt, unbuttoned and hanging loose. </p><p>The salt disappears from view, but Mew doesn’t back away immediately. Instead he leans just slightly more forward, until his face is precariously close to Gulf’s and his shirt caresses the taller man’s smooth skin once more. This time Gulf shivers from the base of his skull down to his tailbone and the movement brings them even closer. Mew chuckles breathily near his ear, “the water is running.”</p><p>00:29</p><p>“Fuck me.”</p><p>Mew’s head shoots up from his place back at the table, “Alai wa?”</p><p>“Right now.”</p><p>“I can’t touch you remember?” Except the look in Mew’s eyes is dark and inviting, almost challenging and Gulf feels his whole body respond. He feels warm all over despite the cool air of their apartment and wants for nothing more than to feel Mew’s hands leaving burning paths along his skin. The thought alone causes him to shudder and he struggles to stop a groan from leaving his parted lips. His boyfriend is watching him through hooded eyes and despite his censor, Gulf knows he’s been caught, but the knowledge only excites him further. </p><p>“Touch me,” he means for it to be a command, but his tone is airy and even to himself it sounds like he’s begging. </p><p>Mew stands and closes the distance between them, but still they aren’t touching. Their proximity leaves Gulf breathless and lightheaded with want. Then to his absolute surprise, his boyfriend begins to button his dress shirt while maintaining fierce eye contact. </p><p>“Strip.” Mew growls out, almost losing the word in his dark tone and Gulf feels the guttural command bounce around his stomach like butterflies, but heavier. Immediately, but without breaking their shared look, he pulls his briefs down, while Mew continues to button up. </p><p>With his underwear pulled below him and his cock, hard from all the teasing, Gulf moves to touch his boyfriend, but is halted by a sharp look sent his way. He gulps. Mew’s gaze follows the bob of his adam’s apple and he’s tempted to do it again, when the sharp gaze returns, “touch yourself.”</p><p>He does. His eyes are about to slide close from how good the friction feels to finally have, when Mew growls again. He snaps his eyes back to his boyfriend's and notices how they gleam with approval at his obedience and suddenly, he wants nothing more than to see this look forever.</p><p>“Do you want me to touch you?”</p><p>Gulf’s own hand slackens around his dick, “yes.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>He tightens his grasp once more, replying through a groan, “yes, please.”</p><p>Mew tilts his head to the side, soft hair falling along his forehead as well. He’s watching Gulf’s glazed eyes as he backs away, watches the almost desperation flash through them and smiles reassuringly, “keep going.”</p><p>Gulf doesn’t stop, but he feels unsure of the loss of his boyfriend’s body heat and his strokes slow in response. Then Mew grabs the tie from the back of the chair, its silk sliding between his fingers. Gulf watches it for a moment before looking back up to see that the smile has slipped into something neutral, but the intense gaze hasn’t let up. His breath hitches.</p><p>“Do you admit defeat?”</p><p>He wants to say no, wants to be strong, but here he is stroking himself and imagining Mew’s large hands covering his skin. He wants him; needs him. So he nods his head, but Mew neither moves nor speaks and it takes a moment for him to realize what Mew wants, because his brain is fogged. “Yes.”</p><p>His boyfriend steps forward again, the green tie grasped between both hands this time. He lifts his hands and lets the silk settle loosely around Gulf’s shoulders. The light sensation of the smooth fabric make Gulf shiver, but he wants to feel the rough touch of his lover and tries to plead with his eyes. </p><p>Mew isn’t looking at his face though, he’s focused on the fabric, which continues to slide against dark skin until it’s flat against the nape of his neck. The two ends hang loosely along his chest, the longest rubs against his nipple every time he strokes himself. He moves his hand faster and feels the string of precum dripping from his cock. </p><p>Then, with the lightest of touches, Mew flips the long end over the short end of the tie, only the tips of his fingers slide against Gulf’s skin. It’s enough to make Gulf gasp, because he’s been thinking about those hands all morning. He pumps himself even faster and finds it hard to keep his breathing steady.</p><p>Mew flips the tie ends once more and takes the longest end, pulling it through the loop he created. He pulls it up to Gulf’s clavicle, then further still until it’s snug against his boyfriend’s smooth neck. His fingers trail along the skin there and to his delight Gulf’s head falls back, but his eyes keep searching for contact. Mew gives it to him and Gulf moans loudly and Mew can tell that he’s close. </p><p>With smooth motions and because Gulf is so blissed out, Mew turns the younger man around and presses himself fully against Gulf’s back, which is narrower than his own. “Stop.” It take a moment, but Gulf drops his hand and his breathing becomes more labored from the effort. Mew wraps one hand under Gulf’s arm and grasps the tie tightly, then lays an open-mouthed kiss on the bare shoulder before him. Gulf mews and rubs his ass against Mew’s hardened length, begging with his body for more. Mew brings his other hand around to grasp Gulf’s twitching cock. </p><p>“Tell me what you want.”</p><p>Gulf can’t find words at first, afraid that he’ll cum from just this, but after a moment he can speak, mouth dry, “choke me and make me cum.”</p><p>Mew doesn’t speak, just tugs lightly on the tie with one hand, and moves along Gulf’s cock with the other. </p><p>00:45</p><p>“I thought you could go all day without touching me.” Mew intones as Gulf throws the last of the soiled napkins he’d used for cleanup away. </p><p>Gulf’s pout becomes more dramatic, “technically, I never touched you.”</p><p>Two arms encircle him from behind and Gulf feels his boyfriend’s laugh fill him up. He smiles and brings his hand up to the toned arm around his chest. “No, but you did admit defeat. Close enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>